Naruto, King of the Streets
by dart93
Summary: After being banished for losing to Sasuke at the VOTE, Naruto vanishes and isn't heard from since. Years later, his mother returns and everyone starts searching for him now that they know who he was. Led to a club at the border, they find a darker Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Street King

I own nothing

----------x(X)x----------

Kakashi winced as his ears were assaulted by the thumping beat of hundreds of speakers that loudly played a song called 'Shake you're money maker' (Ludacris). All around him men and women danced to the beat while the DJ who controlled the music, tweaking parts here and there to enhance the song. The room smelt strongly of sweat and sake as the women and men danced closely together with bottles of sake in hand, not caring if they spilt it or if it was spilt on them, they were just having too much fun.

Behind him was Kiba who covered both his and his dogs nose, Hinata who blushed bright crimson at the sight of the people dancing in such a way, Shino who didn't show any outward signs of being effected, Sakura who looked around not really knowing what to do, and Kurenai who did the same as Hinata and Sakura.

They were searching for Naruto, who had been banished and removed from ninja duty a few days after he failed to bring Sasuke back. It had been seven years since that day. Five years since his banishment had been overturned and three years since Tsunade had announced his parentage to the whole village when his mother, Kushina returned, creating shock across the whole village.

To everyone who had hated him this was a huge shock, they had been harming the son of their greatest Hokage ever and treated him like shit. Everyone who did know him and treated him fairly felt justified and happy to know that they had treated him well. (The people at the ramen stand, Iruka, and part of the shinobi council) Those in his class were shocked to hear that Naruto, the class clown and dead last in their class was the son of the fourth Hokage. But the one who probably took it the worst was the pink haired 19-year-old girl standing in place and looking around in a lost manner. Sakura had attacked him for breaking his promise of bringing sasuke back and in his weakened state, Naruto could do nothing to defend himself. But soon after his banishment, sakura learned just how badly he was injured during his fight with sasuke and was horrified with her-self.

For the three years after his heritage had been released, search after search had been conducted to find him but all had turned up barely anything. Not even the perverted sannin, Jiraiya could find any clues until almost a year ago when a club called 'Umiuzu' opened up in a town bordering Grass and Fire country.

"You sure that Naruto will be here,"

Kakashi turned to Kiba, who had to yell so that he could hear. "No, but it's the best lead we've had and it came from Jiraiya, lets split up and see if we can find anything"

----------x(X)x----------

Naruto grinned as he lay back on a large sofa behind a table with a long tablecloth reaching the floor, up stairs in the VIP section. Dressed in loose dark blue jeans held up by a leather belt, a tight black wife beater that covered his belt, and puffy orange vest with a hood laying over the back of the couch. On top of his head was a pair of orange tinted sunglasses that laid the front of his spiky blond hair down and around his neck was a single silver chain.

Nodding his head to the beat, Naruto raised his glass filled with sake and gulped it down. This was his club, he owned everything there, controlled everything from who got in to what drinks were sold. It was a wonderful change from when he was a ninja for Konoha seven years ago.

"Boss…"

Turning his head toward the door, Naruto Spoke, "Get the fuck out of here"

The man at the door winced and gave a small bow, "Y-yes sir," He stuttered before turning to leave.

Naruto laughed before calling out to the man, "No, I won't talking to you"

The man turned and looked around in confusion, he was the only other person there. His confusion didn't last long as the tablecloth started moving and a cute woman around the age of 20 with short black hair, wearing a formfitting purple polo, and tight jean shorts, came crawling out from under the table, wiping her mouth and blushing.

Watching as the man blushed slightly and turned away as the woman nearly skipped out of the room, Naruto waited for the man to tell him what he came for.

"Boss, some ninjas are here looking for you"

Raising an eyebrow and setting his empty glass down, he leaned back again and crossed his arms, "Is it another mission request or alliance proposal?"

"Neither… they are looking for you personally"

Naruto turned away and nodded, "An assassination attempt, huh… haven't had one of them in a long time, foolish humans"

After a few seconds of intense silence, Naruto spoke, "Take care of them like we do other trouble makers"

The man nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him softly.

----------x(X)x----------

Kakashi cursed, all around him and his team were a large group of men armed with crude weapons such as; pocketknives, broken sake bottles, pipes, and even a few baseball bats.

They had all been subtly herded onto the lower part of the dance floor where a rail surrounded it, making it look like a arena, when the music suddenly stopped and they found themselves in this predicament.

"You dumb ninja think you can just waltz on in here and cause trouble?" sneered one of the lead men, who was pointing at them with a bat that had a few nails sticking out of it.

Holding his hands up as a sign of peace to the man, kakashi said, "We aren't here to cause trouble, we are merely looking for someone,"

"Yeah? then you've come looking for trouble, we despise you Konoha ninjas, always pushing your views and looking down on weaker nations. Filled with stuck up fools and greedy scum who are led by a useless drunk" The bat wielding man told them, getting nods from people all around him.

"We don't want to hurt anyone here by fighting, we are trained ninjas" Kakashi warned, standing in a more threatening position, only getting laughs from the men.

"You think that scares us? We border both Grass and Fire, how many ninjas do you think have come here and tried to force us to be a outpost for them… and as you can see, not one of them has managed to do so" he said motioning around with his free arm, "And even if you do manage to beat us, our boss could easily kill you all"

At this, everyone lining the rails cheered in agreement, waving bottles and jeering at the ninjas.

Stepping forward, Kurenai held her hands up like Kakashi did, "Please, we don't want a fight,"

"Well you got one," yelled the man, "GET THEM"

As the men rushed forward, the DJ turned the music back up. Playing a song called 'Get back'

----------x(X)x----------

Pouring himself another drink, Naruto listened to the sounds of fighting and music. How he loved that sound, the beats and rhythm of the songs mixing with the sound of pained grunts and cheering bystanders.

The seven years of banishment had changed him deeply. Before he would try and stop a fight but now he would rather stand and watch, grinning as two or more people beat each other. His increase in bloodlust had made him a vicious close quarters fighter, hardly relying on chakra in a fistfight to increases his power unless it was needed. He didn't stop using jutsus or anything… it was quite the opposite, he had traveled through most of the ninja nations, learning any jutsu he could and every fighting style possible, mastering them all to the point where he didn't even have to stand in a fighting stance and could mix them together, making himself a Master of mixed martial arts. Gaining himself the name, 'Aka-Akuma' (Bloody Demon) for his sadistic mind tactics and brutal fighting styles.

Using either a set of eight silver rings to beat his opponent or a set of sharp push blades to slash and stab them into submission, Naruto had become quite the crowd pleaser, allowing them to decide how he would defeat his opponent or if they should live. But now that hardly anyone challenged him, he allowed others to fight on the floors of the clubs he opened when he was there. Sometimes holding tournaments offering grand prizes along with the winner fighting him.

Reaching into his pocket and pulling out the eight silver rings, Naruto slipped them onto his fingers and slid around the table. Grabbing his vest, he pulled it on and slid his sunglasses down over his eyes.

'Let's see how the fight is going' he thinks to himself as he stepped onto the small balcony that overlooked the dance floor. What he saw both surprised and angered him, one was his men were being beaten and two was that his men were being beaten by Konoha ninjas… familiar Konoha ninjas.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto lept over the balcony rails and the mob of spectators who were booing at the konoha ninjas. Landing right in front of his men with his back to the ninjas and arms crossed, he looked at the beaten men with cold ice-blue eyes.

"You lost," His voice was easly heard to everyone as the music died instantly as his feet hit the ground. Kakashi instantly knew that this man was the 'boss' around here, and the way that he spoke just then, it made all the thugs look down at the ground or away from the man in shame."I'm sorry sir," spoke the lead man, who went to his knees and bowed, "I underestimated them"

All the Konoha ninjas watched in shock and confusion as all the other men followed his lead and bowed. Who was this and what had he done to instill such devotion into these men.

Naruto himself shook his head, "I remember a time when you told... no, promised me that you would never lose a fight, if it was to protect this club or anyone in it,"

The mans head almost touched the floor, "Forgive me," he almost begged, trying to keep his voice even.

Sighing Naruto said, "Get up and go to your post, I'll take care of this personally"

All the men stood, keeping their heads bowed they said, "Thank you, Aka-Akuma-sama"

All the ninjas who read the bingo book paled and cursed, Kiba, who heard his sensei curse asked, "What's wrong"

Turning to her student, Kurenai told him, "The Aka-Akuma, or Bloody demon, is the most dangerious cilvilan to ever be placed in the bingo book, no one knows how he got so strong or what village he's from... hell hardly anyone even knows his real name. His known skills focus on savagely accurate taijutsu strikes, brutal strangth, and mind games that could distract even the Hokage. His ninjutsu is unknown, as well as genjutsu."

"Hahahahaha" She was cut off by a dark, evil chuckle from the man, "They know so much yet so little, they know that I'm a master at taijutsu, but not what I have mastered, such ignorance," he spoke seemingly to himself. Slowly turning around as the men scrambled to get out of the ring, Naruto grinned, "Hello everybody, it's almost nice to see you all again,"

The all gasped "N-naruto"

His grin widened, making it look a whole lot scarier and evil, "It's Akuma now, Naruto died that day seven years ago, not that any of you would care, assassins" he told he before rushing forward in a great rush of speed.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto, King of the Streets

I own nothing

----------X----------

"Human Speech"

'Human Thought'

Translations, Reading passages, Other "Demonic Speech"

'**Demonic Thought'**

----------X----------

(Song Change: I luv it)

The music was pumping, all around them the men and women were once again dancing and watching the fight, some were waving bottles around threateningly, wanting one of the ninjas to get close enough so they could crack it over their heads, not that any of the ninja knew that.

But Naruto did, grinning as he flew towards the stunned group of ninja, the crowd roared in approval. Launching forward, Naruto's fist came into contact with Kiba's ribcage, knocking him back to the wall, where one of the spectators above him swung down and shattered the bottle on the dog-boy's temple. Drenched in sake, Kiba fell to the ground unconscious, bleeding from the small gashes caused by the glass and nearly crushing his dog in the process.

"You know, I haven't had a good fight for a long time, I half expected for you all to get better, but from what I'm seeing just proves how weak Konoha is getting" Naruto said, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side.

Kakashi glanced at Sakura, "Go make sure Kiba's ok" he told her before turning back to Naruto, "Naruto I know you angry and you have every right to be, but please just listen-"

"Angry?" Naruto questioned cutting him off, "I got angry when I was kicked out of stores. I got angry when teachers would send me out during important lessons then question me about it the next day for a grade. I got angry when you came three hours late and sent me off to run up trees while you taught Sasuke, that little cock smoker, everything." He snarled, unconsciously tapping into his demonic chakra, which made it look like dark blue, almost black steam was rising off him.

"If all that made me 'angry' then how the FUCK do you think I feel now " he demanded before cracking his neck and knuckles.

No one said a thing; word had gotten out on how Naruto was treated shortly after he was banished. The rookies were ashamed at both themselves and the village for how he was treated, most of the rookies who had parent who disliked him had yelled at them before moving out and into the apartments near Naruto's old one. Hell, Shikamaru threatened to slap his mother if she didn't stop calling Naruto names and saying that the village was better off without him.

As Naruto slid off his vest and tossed it to the side, the remaining five prepared themselves to fight. Sakura returned saying that Kiba would be out for a while and that she couldn't heal him with chakra until they got to a calmer place, because of the possible trauma it could if she was disturbed while trying to fix him up.

Kakashi hesitantly pushed his headband up, almost afraid to use it against his sensei's son in fear of causing major harm to him. Not only that but he felt scared to fight Naruto, the 'aka-akuma', one of the most dangerous men in the bingo book. The man known to taunt you in a way that could make even the calmest ninja lose it before attacking in a way that could either cause little damage but major pain, or flat out beat you until you beg and scream for mercy.

Sakura clinched her fist in nervousness; she didn't like this one bit. She wanted to find Naruto and apologize, not fight him surrounded by glaring, bloodthirsty men and women in a club that he apparently owned. Glancing around she absently wondered if this was how Naruto felt back in Konoha, to be surrounded by a large group of people that want to see you suffer.

Kureani was a mix between her fellow Jounin and his student; She had studied the bingo book and knew how dangerous and sadistic the 'bloody demon' was rumored to be. But not in a million years did she think that the sweet and kind hearted little runt who ran around wearing a 'kill me' orange jumpsuit and screamed about being the Hokage would ever turn into something so… different. Glancing at Hinata, she hoped that the girl could handle being attacked by the boy she loved.

Shino was confused; his bugs were still and refused to move. Their little voices whispering, pleading for him to run, to get away from the blonde until he was calm. Unsure of what to do, he waited.

Kiba was out cold, while his dog tried in vain to get out from under him.

Hinata was frozen: it was Naruto. He heart fluttered at being able to see him again but clinched as he saw them as enemies, as assassins. She wanted to plead for him to listen, beg him to come back to Konoha, but she couldn't. Not out of pride, but because she couldn't bring herself to ask him to go back to the place that caused him so much pain, nor did she want to cause him any more than they already have. She was conflicted; he was going to fight them but she didn't to fight him. 'I can't do it'

----------X----------

The floor was a blur of motion, eight figures shot back and forth attacking one another while two stayed still across from each other. Four of the fighting figures were reinforced shadow clones of Naruto's that fought the ninjas who would defend themselves from him, while the original stood across from the shy Hyuuga, studying her.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata stuttered shyly with a blush, looking at the blondes wiry muscle as he calmly stood just a few feet from her where he could easily hear her over the music.

"Hinata, you've… grown," he stated bluntly with a raised brow, looking mostly at her impressive chest, nice hips, and cute face. "You look great," he added, raising his sunglasses and placing them back on top of his head.

Her blush deepened, "T-thank you N-Naruto-kun" she replied looking down at the floor.

"So tell me, why wont you fight me, isn't that you mission?" Naruto questioned while taking a step forward and putting himself in striking distance.

"N-NO…it's n-not…"

----------X----------

(For this I will be addressing the Naruto clones as 'Naruto' because they don't know if the Naruto they are fighting is real or not)

"You know Kakashi, I've forgiven you for your past tardiness," Stated Naruto, leaning back to dodge a sloppy punch thrown by the Cyclops.

The reason for his sloppiness was a simple combination of eye irritation, annoyance, and confusion. In a shocking move, Naruto grabbed Kakashi's forehead protector and pulled it back before letting it go, making it snap back and hit him in the face and eyes. What confused him was the fact that his headband wasn't elastic and didn't… or wasn't made to stretch.

Rubbing his eyes, Kakashi didn't say anything but started gaining hope that Naruto would forgive them and return.

"After all, you were obviously forced to take all three of us as your team instead of just one and in doing so caused you to lose your valuable masturbation time. I fully understand and who am I to judge, some people beat off to books and that's fine. Personally, I like to smoke weed and have one of my girls suck me off while I enjoy a bottle of 'Junmai, Ty Ku White', the same thing I was doing before you all showed up" he said in a smooth voice that betrayed nothing,

Kakashi was shocked, "Y-your drunk?" he asked in an unbelieving voice. Junmai sake was rare and hard to come by but 'Ty Ku White'. There were stories about Iwa ninja's who would down a few shots and think that strapping hundreds of explosive notes onto their bodies and running at the enemy base was fun.

(That's true. During WWII suicide bombers would drink it and think crashing their planes into ships was fun. Also Junmai mean's that no extra alcohol was added, making it pure rice wine/beer)

"I'm high too, but I've smoked so much that it takes a few joints to do so," he said rushing forward and sliding around the shocked man before punching him in the side where his kidneys were.

As Kakashi gasped and stumbled forward, Naruto turned and used the wall like a springboard before he kicked the pervert in the side of his head.

----------X----------

"Well… that was interesting," muttered Naruto, who rubbed his chin like a scientist with one hand while he held a spray bottle in the other.

Shino wheezed and let out a week cough while his little bugs did the same. Lying on the floor he twitched, 'Evil…he's pure evil' he thought.

When one of the Narutos reached him, it pulled out a bottle of what looked like hairspray and sprayed it in his face. At first Shino just blinked before falling to the floor and rolling around, flailing his arms and legs like a mad man.

"Really Shino… pesticide?" the blonde questioned, "What kind of weakness is that?"

----------X----------

Kureani carefully studied the blonde in front of her while Naruto did the same… well, it looked like Naruto was checking her out, something that flattered yet infuriated her both at the same time. After a minute, a tick mark appeared on her head and she started to cast a genjutsu.

"You look like a present," Naruto stated, making her face plant.

Jumping back up she started to say something but Naruto cut her off, "Must be like Christmas morning every night at your place... or Halloween," he spoke before thinking, 'Wonder how good the sweets are'

"But in all seriousness, how long does it take you to wrap yourself up and where do you do you shopping at, the hospital? What do you do if they are all dirty, use toilet paper?" he asked laughing.

She went red and soared towards him, forgetting that he was a master at fighting and that it was her weakest area. The next thing she knew, she was facing the ground and unable to move while Naruto stood beside her.

"You really should learn to control your anger, it's probably the reason Asuma left you for that civilian girl," Naruto taunted, squatting down beside her and turning her on her side revealing her shocked face.

"Don't look so shocked, I know a lot of things I'm not suppose to, like the real reason behind the Kyuubi attack, which council members are unfaithful to their lovers, …the reason you hate clowns and perverts, why you sealed your apprentice's power away." He listed off to her with a smirk, loving how her face went from shock, to surprise, and then horror.

"Why so serious?" he asked with a large grin making her tense and shake before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared she saw something that made her eyes widen.

----------X----------

"I use to think that you were so cute when we were young, Sakura. I saw how bad you were picked on because of your forehead and protected you from those bullies; you were the first kid to ever play with me. When I was placed in the same class with you I was so happy but instead of seeing the girl that I had fallen in love with, I saw a bitch who would get down on her knees and take it anyway possible if that prick told her to."

Sakura looked away from the blonde that she was fighting. She hated herself for being like that when she was younger, having realized what a dick Sasuke was, she stopped caring for him and realized how much of a bitch she was to the only person who cared for her when she was younger. Unable to think of something to say, or deny any of it, she just listened to the blonde.

"Imagine my surprise when 'Hello Naruto-kun' changed to 'Get out of my way baka' or when a friendly hug turned into a punch to the face. Seemed that you went up ever-so slightly on the social latter and became what I used to protect you from, you forgot where you came from and it barely bothered me when you tried to boss that older girl around and got the shit beat out of you. Even when the class laughed at you when you came in the next day black and blue, I just turned away." Naruto said darkly, "But that didn't mean I stopped caring about you completely, after that girl left you in that alley, I dropped you off at the hospital… even then you were mumbling about your precious Sasuke coming to save you. If it wasn't for the fact that I held on to some hope of you snapping out of your obsession with that prick or the fact that I wouldn't have gotten anything for you, I would have turned you out at the brothel like some whore,"

Tears started to form in her eyes as she continued to listen to the blonde. She knew that Sasuke didn't like her, but he never voiced it. Naruto, however, the same boy who used to be her closest friend before the academy, just admitted how much he disliked her. Basically calling her a worthless whore. Had it been some other guy, she would have attacked him with intent to kill.

Too wrapped up in her self-pity, she never noticed Naruto disappear or punch her in the back of the head.

"Worthless then, worthless now… although you do have a nice ass… probably infected with something that would make my dick fall off, but still nice" Naruto said before going up in smoke.

----------X----------

Naruto nodded, "I see,"

Hinata had explained to him that everyone wanted him to come back to the village and that they weren't here to assassinate him. Telling him about how his mother was a wreck when she returned and learned that he was still alive, and how Tsunade talked about quitting since he was the only reason she returned.

Naruto could hear the desperation in her voice, having known about her feelings for a long time it didn't surprise him one bit, "Sorry Hinata, but I'm not going back. I still have too much to do." He told her.

"Please… I-I m-miss you, I d-don't want t-to lose y-you " she begged, looking at the ground to hide her teary eyes.

Naruto looked at her then gave her a small smile, "Then come with me," he said holding out his hand to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto, King of the Streets

Chapter 3

-----X-x-X-----

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto or any songs that may appear in this story.

----------X----------

Note from writer,

-This is really more of an observation and my thoughts on said observation, but anyway. As I read the reviews, I noticed that a lot of you liked my verbal beat down that Naruto gave them all and I thank you for you praise. After all, the more reviews and praise I get for my stories, the more I want to write. Also, most of you wanted Hinata to go with Naruto and that's kind of surprising… well not really, it's just that some think that it is over used.

----------X----------

"Human Speech"

'Human Thought'

Translations, Reading passages, Deep thought, Other "Demonic Speech" 'Demonic Thought'

**----------X----------**

Beep…beep…beep. The soft beeping sound filled his ears. Slowly opening his eyes, he blinked and saw nothing but the white ceiling in the early morning sunlight.

"Ah…" he groaned, sitting up and rubbing his sore head.

"Oh, Kiba your up,"

Turning towards the voice Kiba saw the blurry figure of his sensei and asked slowly, "What… what happened? Where are we"

Kureani looked at the young man with heavy, troubled eyes. He was dressed in a hospital gown with his head wrapped in bandages; covering up a few stitches that kept a deep cut on his head from opening. The doctors had said that he was lucky that Sakura was such a talented medic or he would have bled to death due to the severity and location of the wound. Under his gown, his chest was also wrapped up to keep the slaves and ointments from sticking to the gown, the doctors had also reported that three of ribs were cracked from the punch he received but they were easily fixed but some bruises would appear.

"It's ok Kiba, you're in the hospital. Hold on let me get a doctor." Kureani told him, standing up and leaving the room.

Kiba sat there and blinked before wincing and raising his hand to touch his head again. 'Bandages? What happened?' he thought, never noticing that his sensei had returned with an elderly doctor followed by a younger nurse.

"It's nice to see that your finally awake young man, you gave us quite a scare when you were brought in with that nasty gash on your head," the man said walking forward and stopping right at Kiba's side.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked squinting and blinking, trying to get his eyes to clear up.

"Oh my apologies, I'm Doctor Kushin and this is my assistant Ami, I hope you don't mind but she is here to observe me as I work so that she can get an impression of how things are done around here" he said.

Kiba rubbed his eyes and was finally able to see clearly. He was in a normal hospital room; all white surroundings, a bed with multiple buttons and small monitors that were all hooked to him, a window looking out at Konoha, and a nice sized chair for a visitor to sit on.

The Doctor had short graying hair but few wrinkles. He wore dark gray dress pants with a tucked in white work shirt and a matching gray tie under a lab coat that stopped just below his knees.

The nurse however, made his heart skip a beat. She looked like a fallen angel to him. Bright hazel eyes that seemed to glow with laughter and happiness, short brown hair with dark purple highlights that both made her stand out and seemed to make her more desirable, and her face… it had to be made by angels, blemish free, smooth, not to pale or tan. Everything about her was perfect. She wore pale green scrubs like most nurses but the color meant that she was still training.

She noticed his stare and giggled, making the doctor chuckle while Kureani gave him a stern look.

"Would you please reframe from ogling my assistant so I can talk to you," Kushin said with a chuckle as Kiba blushed and looked away.

"From the looks of it, you will make a full recovery and will be released shortly. Most of your wounds have healed during the two days you've been here, but I must insist that you not take part in any of your ninja activates until the stitches are removed and your ribs are cleared by a doctor, ok?"

Kiba sighed, "Yea doc, I got it"

"Good, I'll leave you here and get you cleared so that you can go home and rest" He said and walked out, followed by the girl who added a little more sway to he hips.

Kiba sat in silence until something clicked, "Sensei, what happened during the mission, did we bring him back?"

Kureani sighed, "No Kiba, the mission was a failure, he beat us all and from what I can gather, had us dropped off in the middle of the road not far from the village gates." She told him.

Kiba stayed silent and in an uncharacteristic show of care, asked. "Is everyone ok?"

"Kakashi had a few cuts and bruises, me and Sakura only got a bruise, Shino wouldn't tell us what happened, and well you… you got the worse of it physically. The rumors are true about him, he really can cause more mental pain in a fight." She answered crossing her arms.

Kiba nodded but noticed something was off, she didn't mention Hinata, "Sensei, what about Hinata-chan?"

Kureani sniffed softly, "She's gone Kiba, Naruto took her with him."

"Naruto kidnapped her!" he nearly yelled, with anger apparent on his face, "That bastard, I'll kill him"

Kureani sniffed again with unshed tears in her eyes, "No Kiba, he didn't force her, she went with him willingly"

----------X----------

_I used to catch myself thinking 'Is it all worth it?' or 'Am I doing the right thing?'_

Naruto stood in front of a mirror and studied himself, looking at the faint scars and tattoos along with the broken remnants of the seal. Dressed in only his jeans he sighed softly and leaned forward, letting his head touch the cool surface.

"Mmm… Naruto-kun,"

Naruto turned and looked at the sleeping form in his bed with a small smile.

_I used to question that day in and day out after I was banished._

Hinata snuggled up in his bed, holding a pillow with a content smile, whispering his name every once in a while in her sleep. The clean white bed sheet was pooled around her, only covering her panties while showing off her beautiful pale back while the pillow kept her amazing bare breasts from view.

Walking to the bed, Naruto bent down and kissed her softly, careful not to wake her up.

_I still catch myself wondering that every now and then_

"…I love you… Naruto-kun"

Now I know the answer

"I love you too, Hina-chan"

_And I wouldn't have it any other way_

----------X----------

Mindless fluff, I felt all tingly inside when I wrote that.

Anyway, I'm sorry that it is kind of short but I didn't feel like writing a lot today.

And finally, to the person who wanted to make a comic of this, I say have at it, but I'd like to see it when you finish.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto, King of the Streets

Chapter 4

-----X-x-X-----

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto or any songs that may appear in this story.

I would like to remind all of you that this is a DARK and Evil Naruto story… think about it before you go off on me about something when you don't even know what will happen next.

I don't know if I mentioned this in the last chapters, mostly because I'm too lazy to look, but Naruto is a Yakuza boss, this is important.

One last thing, I want to say thanks Jin, you know who you are.

----------X----------

Last time on King of the streets…

_I used to catch myself thinking 'Is it all worth it?' or 'Am I doing the right thing?'_

Naruto stood in front of a mirror and studied himself, looking at the faint scars and tattoos along with the broken remnants of the seal. Dressed in only his jeans he sighed softly and leaned forward, letting his head touch the cool surface.

"Mmm… Naruto-kun,"

Naruto turned and looked at the sleeping form in his bed with a small smile.

_I used to question that day in and day out after I was banished._

Hinata snuggled up in his bed, holding a pillow with a content smile, whispering his name every once in a while in her sleep. The clean white bed sheet was pooled around her, only covering her panties while showing off her beautiful pale back while the pillow kept her amazing bare breasts from view.

Walking to the bed, Naruto bent down and kissed her right next to the hickey he gave her hours before, but softly as not to wake her up.

_I still catch myself wondering that every now and then_

"…I love you… Naruto-kun" she sighed, holding the pillow closer.

_Now I know the answer_

"I love you too, Hina-chan"

----------X----------

Now on with the show… story…

"I love you too, Hina-chan" he muttered softly in her ear before standing up and turning away to hide the dark and sinister smirk that replaced his kind and gentle smile, '…For now'

Getting dressed in his day clothes; a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt and some white running shows, Naruto left Hinata in his room to rest peacefully after the night that they had together. He doubted that she would be getting up for awhile, much less walking straight after all the sake they drunk and made a mental note to have one of his employees send up a few aspirin… no, scratch that, a few bottles of aspirin.

Walking downstairs, the workers stopped what they were doing and bowed to him as he passed by. They were all dressed in matching uniforms; black slacks, a white long sleeve shirt with a black tie, a red vest with three buttons, and shiny black dress shoes for the men or matching heels for the women. (Not high heels) They worked at the Miyazu inn, a five-story building that basically put the already blooming border town on the map. Many important figures had come by and stayed a night or two while traveling; even the Fire lord had stayed at one time.

Reaching the lobby, Naruto stretched and yawned, "Good morning sir, is there anything I can do for you," asked a young man who looked just a few years younger than him from behind the front desk, while he bowed to his boss.

"Have the usual stuff sent up to my room, thanks" he replied, watching as the boy bowed again, nearly yelling 'Hai' at him and sprinting off.

Shaking his head, Naruto sat down on one of the couches that lined the wall, just as a masked man wearing a dark cloak seemed to faze out of the wall. Turning his head towards him, the man quickly averted his gaze and turned it to the floor, a show of respect that everyone in his crew showed him, no matter what their rank.

As the seconds ticked by, both were silent, Naruto wanted to see how tense the man could get and the man knew better than to break the unspoken rule of not speaking unless you have been spoken to or have been acknowledged by the leader when in his presence.

"Jiro…" Naruto spoke in a low voice, allowing the man to speak.

"Sir, I've received word that Goro has been arrested," the masked man, Jiro reported in a smooth yet tense voice.

Narutos muscles visibly tensed in anger while his face barley showed it, something that made Jiro nervous and tense as well but instead of anger it was fear.

"What happened Jiro?" Naruto asked coldly while closing his eyes.

Jiro gulped and took a deep breath, "I don't know exactly what happened but it happened in Konoha. From what I could find out, it was a new organized crime division."

"How long ago was he captured," Naruto questioned the man, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Two days, I just found out a day ago and came here as quickly as possible" Jiro answered.

"So they've been questioning him for two days…" Naruto said to himself. "It doesn't matter, he was foolish and doesn't know a lot of valuable information besides our code names, my old alias of Shadow, our ranking system, and the locations of a few unimportant bases. You know that if we can't bust him out, we may have to drop him, and you may have to do it,"

"If I have to sir, it will be done." He replied slowly while bowing again to take his leave.

Catching the man before he left, Naruto had one last order, "Find out if or what he told them and if he betrayed us by giving up even the slightest amount of information and endangering our operation, kill him."

Jiro stopped and seemed to debate it before dropping his head in defeat, "Yes sir, it will be done"

Sensing the sadness in his voice Naruto looked away, "I know it is hard for you to think about killing him Jiro but Goro may have betrayed us. Normally I would send Shiro or Taro, but knowing them, they would torture and kill him anyway. So I'm going to send you instead so that you can make your peace with him if it comes to it… and remember, bring his ring back… I'm sorry but your little brother or not; he may be endangering us all and I won't allow anything to endanger the Kingdom." Naruto told him, never changing his tone or looking at him.

"I understand sir,"

"Good. Now get to the base and replace your gear before you go, it looks like shit."

----------X----------

Naruto's good mood had instantly vanished with the news of Goro's capture. Goro was the fifth and lowest Ouja-jin (Kings men), and truth be told the only reason he chose him was because of his older brother. The Ouja-jin was his five most trustworthy soldiers, the ones he puts in charge while he goes somewhere and if you looked at their code names it basically told you their ranks.

Taro was the first, followed by Jiro, Saburo, Shiro, and finally Goro, with Taro and Jiro being his right and left hands, the ones that makes sure things get done. But if things do get to the point where not even Taro or Jiro can get things done, Naruto, the king himself, takes over.

Shaking his head, Naruto cleared his mind, trying to rid himself of his foul mood.

He wasn't always a Yakuza leader living a complicated life of crime, before he was an illegal arms dealer, living an equally complicated but exciting life of crime. It wasn't until he was about 17 when he started gaining extremely loyal followers who would've died for him, and now that he thought about it, this place was one of the many roots that started it all.

Looking around, he couldn't help but think of how much the place had changed, at first it had been a nearly bankrupt inn that was owned by an elderly woman and her granddaughter. Being too weak to resist, Yakuza easily took over the place, using the rooms for pimping and drug deals.

At the age of 16 Naruto had already witnessed the horrors of the warring underworld, from civil wars in Mist to Yakuza wars in Demon country. He had seen the men who were still loyal to the old Mizukage of Mist get lined up against the wall before the rebels killed them one by one while their wives and children watched. To tell the truth, he was surprised that the rebels didn't set their sights on the families of the men still loyal to the Mizukage. Especially since many of the rebels had lost loved ones when they were identified as one of the rebels. Some had even lost their whole family to them, children were dismembered and killed while their wives were raped and murdered.

Naruto didn't particularly care about what happened to the hidden mist village or the people that lived there, because no matter which side did win the war, he made a huge profit. Why? You ask, he had been playing on both sides, selling each faction illegal poisons, weapons and supplies while the other countries refused to, hoping to keep the mist village weak so they could keep getting the missions that would normally go to them.

It seemed that he had become an instant star around the other countries near the end of the war and since no one knew his true name or what he looked like, he had turned into a near mythical crime figure known to all as 'The Shadow'. And the few interviews he did with an upstart reporter only solidified his reputation, too bad some of the tapes were stolen by spies from some ninja village before they could be used.

A few months after the civil war ended, he was back to his normal business, selling all types of weapons to yakuza, bandits, and militia groups even a few rouge ninjas. Then a young hunter ninja attacked him, hoping to gain fame and fortune for killing the mythical crime figure. Naruto easily killed the boy but had gotten careless and been poisoned.

He just happened to literally stumble in through the front door, half-dead from the poison that was supposed to cause instant death in humans, but had failed due to the fact that he was only half human. Upon seeing the young man, the old woman, who he come to know as Nanako or Nana, and her granddaughter Momoko or Momo, came rushing to his side and tried to nurse him back to health. Even though there was nothing that they could do since they had no money to call for a doctor and the Yakuza would have more than likely tried to kill the boy just for fun if they had seen him.

After two days of rest, Naruto was back up, much to the surprise of the two women and stayed there for a week, ignoring the yakuza and whores that he passed daily, seeing as they didn't really bother him, he didn't have a problem with them… at the time.

Near the end of he week, Naruto and Momo had become bedmates and after an X-rated night he was walking downstairs when one of the thugs ran into him and tripped, falling to the ground. Embarrassed that he fell in front of his fellow yakuza in the front lobby, the man made some excuse saying that the blonde tripped him and caused him to hurt his arm, trying to make him pay some large amount of money in compensation.

Naruto just laughed and told him to piss off before he really gave him something to cry about, but when the thug tried to punch him, Naruto broke his arm in four places and proceeded to beat the others until they screamed for mercy like little bitches.

Naruto grinned: reminiscing about the pain of others always put him in a better mood. But now he had to find a replacement to take on the title of Goro, even if he didn't betray them, he couldn't have a weak lieutenant.

Looking up at the rafters, Naruto stared at one spot, "Taro I know you're up there now get your tight ass down here, you have a new assignment" he spoke, watching as a similar cloaked and masked figure fell to the floor and landed in a crouch beside him.

"Yes master" came her seductive purr.

Naruto grinned; even with her mask on he could see the devotion in her eyes through the small slits. The thought of how he gained such devotion almost made him feel slightly guilty, but strangely aroused him.

She used to be a young Jounin who was madly in love with some single nobleman and after almost a year of dating, was finally asked to marry him. Months passed and their wedding date was only days away, then Naruto came into the picture.

Her and four of her friends were celebrating by drinking at some club and Naruto had passed by. One of her friends had noticed him and wanted the hot blonde to join them, being intoxicated all of the group thought it was a great idea. Unable to resist the will of the five girls, he gave in and joined them. After hours of drinking and partying, the group parted ways and the slightly drunken Naruto set his sights on the girl.

It wasn't hard for him to smooth talk her into going to his motel room where, ten minutes later, he had her on her hands and knees begging, almost crying for him to fuck her as hard as he could. Later that night, she was lying limply on top of him, eyes glazed over, drooling on his chest, and calling him Master. He had broken her body from ever enjoying sex with another man and maybe even her mind.

Two days later, during her wedding, she broke it off and declared herself a missing ninja before running away from the shocked crowed, hoping to find her blonde master, Naruto.

----------X----------

Kakashi slowly made his way down the bleak hallways of the Interrogation department, trying to keep from moving his head around too much.

"Damn Kakashi, you look like shit"

Kakashi turned and looked at the smirking scar covered face of Morino Ibiki, "I feel like it to," he mumbled, leaning against the wall and nursing his sore head.

"I heard about what happened, tough break. How did Kushina-sama take it?" the man asked

Kakashi sighed, "The same way she did when she returned, she started crying, blaming herself and then took her anger out on Jiraiya-sama who was surprisingly not doing anything perverted for once" he replied, wincing along with the head interrogator. Many men were mentally scarred thanks to the memory of Kushina literally stomping the pervert five-foot into the ground.

Pushing off the wall, Kakashi was escorted deeper into the building where the sounds of a person grunting in pain reached their ears followed by hissing and irritated growling.

Stopping at a window made of one way glass the two peered in to see a guy with tan skin and white hair that fell over his eyes, hanging against the wall by a pair of chairs. His shirt was torn and bloody, showing multiple punctures, slash, and bite wounds.

Across from him, Anko stood with both an annoyed and pissed off expression on her face, sporting a busted lip.

"We finally got some information out of him, but it took both me and Anko interrogating him at the same time for hours before he broke, even then it wasn't much. I sent the tapes and reports back to Tsunade-sama already." Ibiki said crossing his arms and watching as Anko tried to threaten the man in vain.

"Ah… what up with her, she looks like Orochimaru returned with a full pardon," Kakashi asked in fear, never before had he seen her like this.

Ibiki snorted, "More like he returned and asked her to merry him and have his child, but the reason why she's so pissed is because he head butted her and busted her lip just a few hours ago."

"Wow… that's a first"

"Yea, any way since you were… busy, I'll fill you in one what's been going on while you were out on your mission. This man was caught during a major drug deal, during our interrogation we learned that his title is Goro, the fifth in command of some organization called 'the Kingdom'. You know anything about that?" Ibiki questioned, watching as Anko unleashed a brutal combo of punches to the man, who returned the favor by laughing and spiting blood in her face.

Kakashi grimaced as Anko broke the mans jaw, "Only rumors, speaking of some mythic shadow government that has the power to control almost all the organized crime."

"Well apparently it's not a rumor, when he finally stopped fighting and broke, he confessed to being ordered to scope out Konoha by order of the 'King' himself. It seems that he would have succeeded too, if he hadn't tried to make some cash on the side by selling all those drugs"

Kakashi nodded slowly. "I hate to say it but, if he was able to get in the village with all those drugs and not get caught until he was ready to sell it all. What will happen if word gets out that he was caught and this 'King' person sends more people," he asked in an almost horrified voice.

"Yea… but that's not all, he confessed to working with the Shadow,"

Kakashi looked at the man with a wide eye, "You mean, 'The' Shadow, as in the legendary arms dealer, shadow. The man who single handedly armed all of Mist during the civil wars while other countries refused to trade with them."

Ibiki nodded, "Yea,"

"But I thought he worked alone" Kakashi mussed, having been sent on a mission to find the guy before.

"I was just as shocked but if he knows anything else, he ain't speaking. That was one of the last things he said before closing himself off, I think he's too afraid of the Shadow to say anything else. All he's been doing now is glaring or spitting blood at us."

"Then why is Anko still in there" Kakashi questioned.

Ibiki shrugged, "I don't know, but I think she's fallen for the guy. He's the only one to ever resist breaking from both of us for more than a day. Hell, he's the only prisoner to strike back at us without fear of dying a painful death"

"So basically, she's more of a sadist than Jiraiya is a pervert and if things were different, she would more than likely try to forcibly merry him… or rape him on a daily basis" Kakashi summed up with a sweatdrop.

Ibiki joined him in sweatdropping and nodded, "Pretty much, yea"

----------X----------

"Jiraiya, what do you know about this 'Kingdom' that these reports mentioned" Tsunade asked before taking a sip of her sake, ignoring the pile of paperwork she had stacked beside her desk.

Jiraiya frowned and gave a thoughtful hum, "That it is a criminal organization that makes other crime families look like childish schoolyard gangs and that they are into just about every kind of crime you can think of… that's about it." He answered making her look at him with wide eyes.

"You're joking," she asked looking at the bandage-covered man, who was still recovering from the beating that was giving to him by Kushina.

Jiraiya looked at her blankly and crossed his arms; "I wouldn't joke about something like this. Not one of my spies have been able to infiltrate them or find anyone that would be willing to sell information" he told her.

"Even if you threaten them?" she asked, knowing how most would buckle in fear at a threat from him.

Jiraiya sighed and took a sip from his own bottle, "I tried before… ended up fighting a small army. Turns out that there was a meeting between the higher ups AKA the Ouja-jin at the time. I was lucky to escape; there were many missing ninjas there."

Tsunade nodded and flipped through the papers before coming to the sheet that mentioned the shadow. "What does your spies know about the Shadow," she questioned, handing the sheet to him.

Jiraiya skimmed over the paper, "That he became notorious for arming both armies during the Mist civil wars as well as both the Snake Flower triad and the Toyatome crime family near the end of their war." He told her looking at both sides of the paper before sitting it down.

"Why both sides, wouldn't it be quicker if he were to just support one"

Jiraiya snorted, "It would be quicker, but if he were to keep the wars going, they would need more and more weapons. What makes him better than other arms dealers is the fact that he is able to get massive amounts of weapons, no matter what kind, and sells them for a low price. With every small bit of information and rumors I could get, I've been able to put together a small profile of the guy." He said unsealing a scroll and opening it,

"And you planned on giving this to me when?" Asked Tsunade, glaring at the pervert.

Jiraiya laughed nervously, "When the brain damage, Kushina gave me was fixed."

Seeing her glare, he started reading the paper, "During the end of the Civil war, a young reporter somehow got to interview the man, most of the tapes were stolen but I received a few from my spies. It turns out that he's vary clever, loves other peoples pain and is basically a true monster-"

Tsunade cut him off, "Stop, you said something about tapes, what tapes?" she demanded, looking at him with the aura of death.

"These," he whimpered allowing her to swipe them from his hand.

Placing the first on in a tape player, she pressed the play button.

You can't break a man like you break a dog or a horse, the harder you beat a man the taller he stands. To break a man's will, to break his spirit, you have to break his mind. Men have this idea that we can fight with dignity, that theirs a proper way to kill a man, it's absurd. We need it to endure the bloody horror of murder. You must destroy that idea, show 'em what a messy terrible thing it is to kill a man and then show 'em that you relish in it. Aim to wound then execute the wounded, burn them, take them in close combat. Destroy their preconceptions of what a man is and you become their personal monster, when they fear you, you become stronger, you become better. But let's never forget it's a display, a posture, like a lion's roar or a gorilla thumping at its chest. If you lose yourself to the display, succumb to the horror, then you become the monster, you become reduced, not more than a man but less and it could be fatal…-Click.

Tsunade stopped the tape player and stared at it in horror, "Jiraiya… what kind of man thinks like that"

----------X----------

This chapter is special, want to know why? It's because I have deleted scenes that I just couldn't find a place for.

----------X----------

Deleted scene #1

-It was better than my last job-

Hinata stared at Naruto with a horrified expression, she had always thought that he was a saint, that he could do no evil, but from what he just told her…

"Why would you be a drug dealer?" she asked with tears in her eyes,

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow and shrugged before going back to counting his large stack of money, "It was better than my last job," he muttered. Wearing a green accountants visor (Cocked to the side) on his head, and a large cigar bobbing up and down from his mouth.

FLASHBACK

Naruto sat on a small wooden stool watching as people walked by. In front of him was a wooden stand with a large wooden sigh at the top reading 'Lemonade' in messy white painted letters?

"Hey you, buy this yellow drink" He demanded as an old man passed by, not even glancing at him.

Glaring at the man's back he decided to switch tactics as the next person walked by. "Excuse me sir would you like a glass of lemonade" he called out. Twitching at the guy ignored him, Naruto growled, "Well fuck you then"

Next was a younger woman carrying a baby, "Hey you, tubby" he yelled, pissed off that no one would even look at him, "Hey you dumb bitch, don't ignore me!" He yelled as the woman turned the corner.

Sitting down, he tried to calm himself but twitched as a larger man passed by, "Excuse me sir. Sir…oh to hell with this" he muttered, reaching behind his stand and pulling out a baseball bat.

Running up to the man, Naruto swung the bat and hit him hard in the back of the legs, sending him face down on the dirt road, screaming. Bringing the bat down again on the man's face to stop his screaming, Naruto bent down and took his wallet. "So we had to do it the hard way, hmm?

"10 bucks, that all?" he asked flipping through his wallet and stopping at a picture of what he suspected to be his wife, "Nice looking wife, maybe I'll look her up while you in the hospital" he said walking away, tossing the wallet over his shoulder.

Picking up a glass of lemonade, Naruto walked back and dumped it on the man's head, "Don't forget your lemonade"

FLASHBACK END

Naruto grinned before knocking the ashes off his cigar, "And I learned the hard way that being a crack dealer is worse than a normal dealer… even though you make more money"

"Why is that" Hinata asked.

"Because you can always wash your crack and sell it again" he told her with a straight face.

As Hinata's face went red in embarrassment, Naruto busted out laughing, only to laugh even harder as she pasted out on the floor.

----------X----------


End file.
